


007:"I'm cold. Come closer."

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [7]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This just a simple writing exercise for fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	007:"I'm cold. Come closer."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This just a simple writing exercise for fun.

Craig was shivering in his light-blue jacket and skinny jeans. He left his winter boots back at his parents place, only traveling with sneakers since the snow would have been cleared away from the sidewalks by now. Good to know what South Park is shit at even cleaning up its own streets after an eternity of always having snow.

He really shouldn't have had to freeze just because his legs were wet up until his ankles, shoes and socks soaked. His jeans sticking uncomfortably cold to his pale skin. Long legs did nothing to help the fact that snow still seeped into his pants. "Fuck this." The winter breeze was harsh enough to make the teen tug on the ends of his chullo hat, lingering on the cotton thread and half thinking if he should tie the ends together. But even Craig had enough common sense to know he would appear juvenile and he had a look to keep.

Smoothing back his jet black hair under the cotton hat, he cursed again. Craig bit his thin lips which were chapping as his foot sloshed into another dirty pile of melted snow and street funk. He shook the appendage briefly before continuing his walk towards South Park's downtown center. He was headed to the movies with two tickets stuffed into his wallet. The pale teen patted the back of his jeans to make sure the wallet was in place.

Craig was moments away from screwing the small trip and walking back to him home, where it was warm and dry. Before he could finally make his decision he heard his name being called out a few blocks away. Bright blue eyes glanced up from the puddle he hopped over to witness his blonde boyfriend jogging through the snow laced sidewalks in nothing but a sweater with its zipper open and a green shirt beneath it. The buttons were a mess and even from so far way Craig ticker saw the sliver of flesh peeking between the fabric.

Letting out an exasperated breath and walking just a tiny bit faster the boys caught up to each other. The shorter blonde looked up at the brunette with a static grin, twitching in the extreme cold, letting hot puffs of air escape his body every ten seconds. He was a walking furnace with thick thighs, arms, and belly to match. He was by no means over weight but neither was he stocky. Tweek Tweak was just right for the sickly thin and pale Craig Tucker.

"Do you always have to wear nothing when meeting me?" Craig questioned, scowling at the poorly dressed teen.

"What?! I have clothes on?" Tweek defended himself. "Look I even have gloves on today!" lifting up ten digits and wiggling them in front of Craig's face. The olive green gloves were poorly knitted together with random strands hanging and holes weathering out, becoming larger. The brunette sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Bet you don't have underwear on though."

"Gah!" jumping a step back, with cheeks puffed out and holding onto his pants. "The gnomes took my last pair last night!" Tweek exclaimed. The blonde's fingers played with his belt loop making sure that it was fasted on tight. Red lines of pressed skin came into view. Craig had another reason to frown.

"Don't know how you don't freeze your balls off." The taller boy began walking down the road, where Tweek had just jogged from.

"I'm j-j-just built for winter!" Tweek explained trying to catch up to Craig's long strides. Craig scoffed and rolled his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder measure the blonde teen behind him. Small brown stains littered the improperly buttoned shirt.

'It's all that damned coffee.' Craig thought.

Forgetting about the frigid weather, harsh winds, and soaked pants, the brunette stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Tweek, who collided with his chest. There was a brief second where Craig enjoyed having Tweek so close. He smelled like coffee, peppermint and lavender. It was weird mix, and it definitely changed through the seasons. What Craig valued more than Tweek’s surprisingly pleasant smells was how warm he always seemed to be. A strict diet of coffee and lack of sleep did something to Tweek’s metabolism that always kept him hyper and feverish. Tweek came in handy during the cold winter months in South Park.

And although Tweek did seem impermeable to the cold, he wasn't superman.

"Button up your shirt, moron.” Craig muttered as he undid the small black buttons and refastened them in the correct order. Tweek just smiled, used to having Craig coddle him when no one was looking. He tried not to fidget too much as Craig worked to correct his mess and then finally zipper his jacket. Truthfully Tweek tried but felt himself release the zipper before leaving the house. Even now his hands were a tad moist and uncomfortable under the gloves.

As Craig turned in the direction of the theater, Tweek shoved the tattered gloves into his pocket and tried to keep up with Craig's long legs.

Craig pulled out his hand behind him where he knew Tweek was trying to catch up.

The brunette didn't need to turn when he felt firm fingers lace through his own. He just gripped the digits, taking in the warmth and pulling along his short boyfriend. Suddenly the cold didn't make his bones ache or his lips hurt as much.

"Jesus Craig!" Tweek rubbed the pale hand. The friction warmed the appendage slightly but the natural heat from Tweek’s hand felt the best. "You're an icicle!" Tweek pulled close while they walked to their destination.

"You're a pain." Craig lied. "Hurry up. It's cold out."


End file.
